Satellite antennas are usually designed with a dish shaped in the form of a parabolic reflector that reflects the signal to the dish's focal point. The dish is a directional waveguide that gathers the signals from a single direction and concentrates the radio signals at or near the focal point. Mounted on brackets at the dish's focal point is a transceiver that is designed to receive or transmit information by radio waves to or from a communication satellite. The size of the antenna for satellites cannot exceed the cargo space of the space craft. For small antenna dishes, available cargo space is not the determining factor and as such these can be rigid structures with a near-perfect curvature and a polished surface. Large antenna dishes that spread over an area larger than the cargo space can be unfurled with actuators that can be deployed into a parabolic-shaped dish in space. Deployable antenna dishes, however, pose challenges in that each conductive reflector is to be unfurled without creases or tears, which can cause imperfections in the curvature. The challenge is to provide a technique for deploying large antennas.